A Very Megaforce Christmas
by JasonVermin
Summary: Vason Jermin returns to help out the newest generation of Rangers. Filled with cameo flavored goodness!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class, can anyone tell me how many days I have left until retirement?" Mr. Burley said tiredly to a sea of blank teenage faces.

He looked around and saw his students. Mostly a bunch of nameless faces, randoms if you will, but a few stuck out.

There was Jake who was idly rolling a soccer ball on the floor between his feet. He had no beef with her. Next to him was his best friend, Noah. God, how he hated Noah. Every time he rose his hand, he wanted to take his teachers edition text book and slam it against his face until he stopped struggling. There was Gia. He rose his eyebrow, for a second fantasizing about a reverse Mary Kay Laternou type situation, but dismissed it just as quickly. He'd need his pension to keep up his lavish life style of dirty apartments and TV dinners. Oh how he missed Mrs. Burley. She had passed too soon in their loving relationship. At least that was what he was telling himself to save his fragile ego from the fact she ran off with the milkman, despite the fact that there hadn't been a milkman in the city since the early 50's.

He took a long sip from his coffee mug and savored the tang of cheap whiskey. He turned his attention to Troy, as usual sitting alone day dreaming. Finally his glance turned to the front row, where he spotted Emma, her hands around imaginary handle bars and her lips pursed making bike sounds. This was probably a mental issue, but he frankly wasn't paid enough to care. In his daydreaming of retirement, he dropped his mug, and it shattered on the floor. Already at rock bottom, he sighed and opened the door. He called out.

"Andros! It happened again"

Andros, in the first of many ranger cameos, came shuffling in, wearing a dark blue janitors uniform. He had fallen from grace from his former Ranger days, and muttered as he cleaned up the spill.

Outside the sky grew dark. Lightning struck, and in a flash Vason Jermin, the ruggedly handsome hobo hero who had once saved the Samurai Rangers, had arrived in front of the school, on their mentor's stollen motorcycle. He stopped, took out his intergalactic map and smiled. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

Mr Burley was asleep behind his desk, as the kids in his class were texting and talking amongst themselves, save for Troy who seemed to be having a very vivid day dream. The kind you have when you're imagining a giant battle between good and evil. Andros continued to clean up, mumbling.

Vason approached the open door. He took a look and identified the people he was looking for. Andros looked up angrily and approached Vason.

"Vason," he said angrily, between clenched teeth.

"Oh hey Andros." Vason said cooly. "Your naked sister says hi."

Andros rose his fist to hit him, but realizing he would be in a battle he could never win, relented and left the room. Vason then put his hand on the fire alarm and pulled it with no hesitation.

With his cool dry wit, Vason quipped while slowly lowering his sunglasses, "Class dismissed, jerks."

The classroom "randoms' filed out of the class leaving the five he was looking for. He approached Troy, who was unresponsive.

He waved his hand in front of his face, to no avail. He then approached Noah.

"You look smart. You have glasses."

"Yeah..." Noah replied nervously.

"First of all I know who you are." Vason said cooly, before Noah could spout some non-sequiter about robots.

He turned around.

"I know who you all are. We need to talk."

Gia looked at Vason with stars in her eyes, while Emma still pretended she was riding a bicycle.

"We could go to Ernie's" Gia said. "They have excellent smoothies."

"Those are for girls." Vason said mater of fact-ly. "But alright. Let's blow this nerd store."

"I can't," Jake said angrily. "I have to go see the counselor I broke another window with my soccer ball, besides..."

"Whatever," Vason replied. "Meet up with us later. Loser"


	2. Chapter 2

The four teens and Vason walked into Ernie's brain freeze. Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah and Troy sat in a booth. It was one chair short, so Vason took a chair from another table, right as a heavy set boy was about to sit in it. He fell with a thud to the floor, which caused Gia to laugh and smile longingly at Vason, which he replied to with a wink. Just then Ernie came to the table.

"5 smoothies," Gia ordered for the group.

"Make mine a whiskey," Vason added. "Actually, make that 3 whiskeys."

Ernie looked at Vason and was about to tell him that they didn't serve whiskey, but Vason lowered his sunglasses and shot him a look. Ernie promptly put on his hat and coat and headed to the liquor store.

"So, what's the big deal?" Troy asked, cutting to the point.

"Shut up Troy, let him talk!" Gia exclaimed.

"Thank you, Gina." Vason said cooly, as usual.

"Her name is Gia," Noah said snottily.

"Shut up, I like Gina," Gia said sharply.

"I'm here about the dreams this douchebags been having," Vason said while pointing his thumb to Troy. "And I don't mean the one's about his mom."

Troy cut his eyes at Vason.

"How do you know about my dreams?" Troy asked in his one voice

"Lemme tell you something, homie," Vason answered, "It's not a dream. It's the future."

"The future?" Noah exclaimed.

"How would you know it's the future?" Troy asked.

"I've been there." Vason said not looking up. "I go there all the time. It's alright I guess. Lotta jerks."

Ernie came back with the smoothies and Vason's whiskey. He set down the bottle of Jack Daniels infront of Vason, and the smoothies infront of the teens. Vason then promptly knocked Gia's on the floor.

"You don't need the calories," Vason explained. Gia smiled and nodded.

"Look we don't have time for this malarky." Vason said as he proceeded to knock the remaining smoothies on the floor, as well as the ones on a neighboring table. He then got up.

"Let's blow this dump."

With that the teens got up and followed Vason. He stopped to take all the money out of Ernie's register. In its place he left a snot rocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake nervously knocked on the door of the councilor's office.

"Come in," a gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

Jake entered the door. Behind the desk was a golden monkey warrior, with snarling teeth and the ugliest face one could imagine. Jake was definitely caught off guard.

"Are you Jake," the monkey monster asked.

"Yeah," Jake said hesitantly.

"Please sit down." he said as he pointed to the chair in front of him.

Jake cautiously sat down and looked at the name placard which had "Mr. Goldar" etched on it.

"So," Goldar started, "Your teachers told me your breaking a lot of windows around school."

"Yeah, I guess," Jake said reluctantly.

"Listen," Goldar said quietly, as he removed his glasses. "I know what it's like to be young and reckless. In my younger years you wouldn't believe the trouble I've caused."

He chuckled to himself.

"Y'know Jake, you're a bright kid," Goldar continued, "but that head isn't just for hitting soccer balls, you gotta think about your actions, and the consequences of those. In addition to the windows, we've gotten a few complaints from Ms. Moran about you following her around...eh, you know what, you'll work it out. Now get out of here. I'll be you got hell to raise."

Jake got up, and Goldar walked him out of the room.

"You'll be just fine. If you need to talk, my door is always open," he said before closing the door.

Goldar sat down at his desk and put his arms behind his head, satisfied that he's reached young Jake. Suddenly a soccer ball broke through his window and landed on his desk. He put his head into his palm.

"Stupid kids."

Jake entered the underground headquarters which housed his mentor Gosei and his robotic companion Tensou. He was holding two ice cream cones, hoping to win over Gia. This Vason Jermin guy was handsome and Jake knew he had to be firing on all cylinders. To his surprise, there was only one person there.

Standing at one of the computer consoles was none other than the original blue power ranger, Billy Cranston. He was hard at work typing when Jake approached.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

Billy looked him over. He took one ice cream cone from Jake and smashed it into his shirt. He took the other.

"Shut up," Billy replied as he walked away, eating his well earned treat.

Just then the remaining Rangers and Vason walked in.

"Hey looser," Vason greeted Jake. Jake sneered at him.

Gia laughed.

"Gosei, this is Vason..." Noah started to say.

"I know who this is." Gosei interrupted, with the faintest hint of contempt in his voice.

"Hey Tiki-man. How's it goin," Vason asked

"Please, I hate that," Gosei replied. "You being here can only mean one thing."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, pouting.

"The biggest evil we have ever witnessed is upon us," Gosei said with dread in his voice.

"Oh No!" Tensou cried.

"The toaster is right," Vason said. "This is bad. I'd like to say I've been training, but I've been shotgunning beers instead."

"That is so cool," Gia added, as Jake sneered.

Vason noticed what was lining the walls of the room.

"Hey, Gosei..are those the ranger ke..."

"Nope." Gosei said, cutting him off.

"Are you sure because the look an awful lot like the..."

"No, those are just things. Statues probably. Nothing important."

"Really...because if they were the ke..."

"Anyways," Gosei continued, "This will be the hardest task you may ever face, Rangers. Under the guidance of Vason, you must train and then embark on this quest so you can defeat this threat. You and RoboKnight, must follow his every command."

"Robo Knight is here?" Vason asked.

"You know Robo Knight?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, we were college room mates." Vason said. "But enough Jibber Jabba. Rest well tonight Rangers, for tomorrow, we start to train."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Give him a minute," Troy said, pouting into the mid day sun. "Gosei seemed to trust him, he must know what he's doing."

"Whrrr!" added Emma, as she ran from one side of the field to the other, still pretending she was on a bike.

Vason had indeed told them to meet him in the field before school. It was now about noon.

"Where could he be?" Noah asked. No one responded right away.

"Where's Gia too?" Jake asked pacing.

It was then that Gia showed up, on the back of Vason's motorcycle. She was not wearing a helmet, but Vason was wearing two. They hoped off.

"Last night was amazing." Gia said, all smiles.

"It was alright I guess." Vason said, disinterested. He turned to the group. "What's up losers?"

"You're late," Jake said abruptly. He put his arm around Gia. "Hey, where were you last night? We were supposed to study."

"Vason said schools for clowns," Gia said. Vason shot her a disapproving look. "Sorry, Mr. Jermin," she corrected herself before looking back at Vason for approval. He almost gave her some.

"Alright Clowns," Vason said, stepping into the middle of the group. This first test will test your reflexes. You need to be ready to take whatever is thrown at you, no matter where it comes from. Always be on guard."

It was then that Emma "pulled up" on her "bike", just in time for a paint can tied to a tree to swing and hit her in the head. With a loud thud, she flew several feet into a tree, causing a birds nest to fall on her head.

"What'd I just say?" Vason said annoyed. "Hold on."

He walked over to his motorcycle, removed the satchel that was attached to its side and walked back to the group around Emma's unconscious body. He then proceeded to reach into the bag, pull out a beer, open it and take a long sip.

"Someone should probably call someone."

Emma awoke in a hospital bed. She touched her head to feel a thick bandage wrapped all around. She opened her eyes to see all her friends surrounding her and Gia by her side, holding her hand.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You had a little accident," Gia said sympathetically "But don't worry, I won't leave your side until you're better. We're best friends!"

Emma couldn't help but smile. She reached out for a hug, which Gia was more than happy to provide. Jake was watching with a smile and hit Noah in the shoulder lightly to draw his attention to the site of the two girls embracing. Noah arched his eyebrows and smiled at Jake knowingly. Troy in the meantime seemed to stare off into space.

"You dented my paint can." Vason said leaning in the doorway, cooly as usual.

Gia turned away to see Vason, breaking the hug abruptly, sending Emma's head into the back railing of her hospital bed.

"Hey Vason, can I get you anything." She asked, fixing her hair.

"Tell you what," Vason said checking his intergalactic space phone, "Why don't you get all the cool people in this room a beer."

"So one beer?" She asked knowingly.

"Bingo," Vason said with a smirk on his face. Just then a familiar face to Vason walked in the door wearing a lab coat, a stethoscope and carrying a hell of a lot of tongue depressors.

"Emily." Vason said with this usual coolness.

"Vason," Emily said with surprise in her voice.

"How's your imaginary friend?" Vason asked.

"She's not imaginary. She's just invisible...and she's going through a tough divorce," Emily corrected him. "Now let's take a look at these charts."

It became apparent to Vason why Emma's medical charts had been written on in crayon.

Just then the Megaforce Rangers' communicator/morphers went off, signaling that they were needed elsewhere. Collectively they looked over to Dr. Emily and Emma and moved to the other side of the room. When they were a short distance away, they reached for their devices. They were all successful except for Jake, who couldn't find this. He looked over at Vason, who for some reason had his.

"Alright Gosei, we understand," Troy mumbled.

"You jerk stores go fight the boogers or whatever. If this is what I think it is, I got to go see a man about a zord," Vason said.

They nodded in agreement, and headed towards the door. Vason was about to head in the opposite direction, when Jake stopped him and cleared his throat while pointing towards his stolen morpher. Vason reached out to hand it to him, but then dropped it on the floor intentionally. He then turned his back on Jake and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Vason parked his motorcycle outside the White House. It had been a long journey, where he had met many, many former Power Rangers. Too many to mention or to shoot on a limited budget. Even too many for a lazy writer to include scenes about, but some cool stuff had happened, I can assure you. There was the two day camping trip with original red ranger Jason Scott, where he had not only learned about the Power Rangers, but about himself. There was also the egg eating contest he had gotten into with the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger, Ryan where he won enough gas money to the Jazz/Free-form poetry club where he had seen Tommy Oliver perform. He had a whirlwind 3 day affair with original Pink Ranger Kimberly Heart. Perhaps the memory he would have enjoyed the most was the day he spent with Red Wildforce Ranger opening the animal cages at the zoo. My, the blood in the streets that day.

He approached the gate of the White House. Like any reasonable person, he looked for the door bell. Finding none, he climbed the gate. Once safely on the other side, he was approached by many black suited men, all pointing guns at him. A situations he had been in many times before.

"State your business," the black suited man in front yelled.

Vason cooly approached him, and waved his hand slowly in front his eyes.

"I am here to see the president," he said monotonously.

"You are here to see the president," the guard repeated, lowering his gun.

"You will take me to him," Vason said..

"I will take you to him." the guard repeated.

"Very good," Vason said.

Back in Harwood County, the Rangers, now morphed were fighting off the Loogies. Another day at the office for them.

"Man, what's up with that Vason Jermin," Jake said exasperated.

"What about him," Noah replied.

"He's just so cocky," Jake said, ducking a Loogies kick.

"Hey!" Gia exclaimed, "You mess with Vason, you mess with me!"

"What does he have that I don't," Jake whined.

"Looks, personality, talent..."Gia began to list.

"Guys, heads up!" Troy interrupted.

Troy pointed to a beam of lightning, to which the rangers shielded their eyes.

When the smoke had cleared, there stood the most hideous creature. He looked human, except his pot belly hung over his plaid shorts, his face was covered in acne, and the only place that wasn't covered in a layer of thin greasy hair was the top of his head. Also he was half robot. The bottom half.

"Oh my god..." Troy exclaimed.

"He's hideous..." Gia said in horror.

"Rangers...," the hideous grotesque monster said slowly, with a slight lisp. "I am your downfall. Because you are lame and horrible. I deserve better than you!"

"Hey man," Troy said confidently. "You're not really our target demographic."

"It shouldn't matter! My opinions are the only ones that matter. Everyone who disagrees with me is wrong!"

With that he jumped 40 feet into the air and screamed.

"Character Flaw Attack: YOU ARE ALL ONE DIMENSIONAL RE-HASHES OF EARLIER CHARACTERS!"

With that the Rangers went flying in all directions. They didn't understand what he meant by earlier characters, but they knew that they were in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rangers lay in the field, barely conscious from the beating that they had received. Who was this new monster, and how could he hurt them using only words? Troy struggled to reach his morpher.

"Tensou, we can't take it anymore. We need help!"

"Oh no! Help is on the way."

Just then, Vason appeared, doing a back flip from a tree.

"Laying down on the job, ladies?"

"Where were you," Noah struggled.

"I had to go see President Ferbus. He gave me the most powerful zord in the universe."

"Okay," Jake said, struggling to his feet, "Let's use it!"

"Actually, I sold it for this sweet leather jacket and some PBR."

"Thats SOOOOO cool," Gia said longingly.

"Sweetie, shh," Vason said cooly. "Daddy's gotta clean up this mess."

He turned to the monster, who was speechless.

"Oh no, there's nothing to make fun of with you. I'm powerless."

"Damn straight," Vason agreed. "FLAME ON!"

With that, Vason's body turned to an entity of pure fire. He flew up into the air, and through fireball after fireball which for the most part landed on target. He then landed in front of the weakened monster.

"Don't start a flame war you can't stop, butt hole." With that he sent one last fireball, causing the monster to explode.

The rangers struggled to their feet to join him.

"You saved us," Gia said longingly. "Can I make you a dessert?"

"No," Vason declined as Gia looked down longingly. "You can buy me an expensive video game."

Gia looked up excited.

Vrak stood on the quarry overlooking where the battle had just taken place.

"No, my beautiful hideous monster. I'll show them."

He snapped his fingers.

"Zombats!"

The Zombats flew towards the monster

"Zombat's?" Troy exclaimed. "Where did they come from?"

"That blue guy up there," Vason pointed.

This caused Vrak to try and hide behind a rock.

"You saw him and didn't say anything?" Jake exclaimed.

"I just thought it was your mother coming to check up on you," Vason replied.

"Guys, we need to call the Gosei Great Mechazord," Noah interrupted.

"Okay, you guys have fun with that," Vason said as he walked away. "I'm going to Chuck E. Cheese's. I've got a buttload of tokens which I paid for by stealing Jake's ATM card."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the command center, the teens walked in to find Vason, Robo Knight and a still bandaged Emma doing shots of tequila.

"How'd it go," Robo-Knight asked.

"It was brutal," Noah said, rubbing his shoulder.

"But we learned the best way to deal with him was ignore him," Jake added.

"That's stupid," Vason said before finishing off the bottle.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Troy asked.

She was slumped in the corner. He looked concerned.

"It's cool," Vason said opening up another bottle, "she just had a concussion, which must've made her super tired, so she's taking a nap."

"Here's that video game," Gia said, beaming.

Vason took it and looked. "This has low rating on the internet." He threw it at Gosei, shattering it. "Get me store credit."

"You have done us a great service," Gosei boomed. "Will you stay and help us fight?"

"No," Vason said. "I have better things to do."

Gia cried and threw her arms around him.

"Please don't go."

He looked into her eyes longing and stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my boss."

Gia fell to the floor, still attached to Vason.

"Later, jerks! Go Go Gadget Skates!" With that command, skate wheels folded out of his shoes, and he began to skate away, out of their lives forever, Gia holding on for dear life.

The End.

Authors Note: Which Universe should Vason go to next?


End file.
